Party of Interest
by ichigosahotty
Summary: This ff keeps the characters OC, will be a good HitsuXIchi lemon, wait for it, it's gonna be hot! xD Some of our fave shinigami are at Ichigo's party and Shiro gets angsty. I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters yadda yadda enjoy and review  .
1. Anger Management

"Brr!" shivered Rukia as she and Ichigo dashed inside his living room from the blizzard.

"It took you long enough!" grunted Renji as Toushiro sat in silence.

"Oh, shut up!" exclaimed Rangiku as she moved to smother the cold teenagers in her breasts. Quickly sidestepping the ever-excitable Matsumoto, Ichigo gave Renji a stern look.

"I can't help the weather, you know." He stared pointedly at Toushiro.

"Are you implying that Hyourinmaru would stoop to altering your weather?" the icy captain finally spoke, narrowing his eyes at the substitute shinigami.

"Nah, that doesn't sound like me," Ichigo winked. Orihime and Uryu appeared from the kitchen.

"You finally made it!" the voluptuous ginger exclaimed.

"Nice of you to finally join the party you organized," Uryu smirked.

"Do you really wanna start today?" Rukia arched an eyebrow. Uryu quickly changed the subject.

"Orihime and I have been cooking the soba," he said with a sly smile.

"He wouldn't let me add pocky to the broth." Orihime pouted, and the others thanked him inwardly.

"Cheer up, Inoue. We'll make something fun tomorrow." Rukia took Orihime's hand and glided into the kitchen, with Ishida close on their heels.

"Ugh." Rangiku sighed, "This party is no fun. Let's get some sake!" she jumped up and pranced to the dining room. Ichigo and Toushiro made no move to follow, so Renji groaned and reluctantly went after her.

"I'll make sure she doesn't do anything more stupid than usual," he said with a sheepish grin and left. Toushiro and Ichigo sat in silence for several tense moments, neither looking at the other, when Ichigo turned and stared the young captain dead in the eyes.

"What is your problem?" Ichigo asked exasperatedly.

"I don't have a problem," The captain responded stiffly. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you won't admit it, at least try to have fun while you're at a party," he sighed, "C'mon, let's go join the others." He moved to grab Toushiro's hand to pull him to his feet, but the young taicho moved it out of his reach and stood on his own.

"I don't need your help, Kurosaki."

Ichigo shook his head and moved towards the dining room, looking back to see if Toushiro was following.

It wasn't that Toushiro didn't want to tell him, though why, he did not know; he just couldn't. He didn't even know why he was intrigued by the moronic antics of the substitute shinigami. All he knew is that he was never this confused about someone before, and it pissed him off.

The hotheaded teenager stood observing the usually emotionless captain standing rigid, having an obvious internal struggle. The fact that the icy Hitsugaya's guard was slipping both worried and amused him, and a rampant chuckle slipped out, pulling the taicho out of his reverie.

"What are you staring at?" Toushiro chided, defensively.

"Nothing much." Ichigo scowled and made to walk off, but thought better of it when he noticed the captain flinch ever so slightly.

"Are you sure everything's alright, Toushiro?" Ichigo's chocolate eyes softened in concern.

"Fine, and it's Hitsugaya taicho." Hitsugaya brushed past him and entered the dining room where Matsumoto and Renji were thoroughly saturated with sake. _I'll deal with them if it means getting away from him…_


	2. Pursuit

Ichigo's POV

_Baka (idiot)!_ Ichigo thought as he saw the small captain disappear under the drunken form of Matsumoto.

"Get off!" Hitsugaya yelled with more than the usual amount of venom dripping from his callous voice. As he stood watching Renji and Rangiku throw themselves at Toushiro, he tried to make sense of the taicho's peculiar behavior. _He probably doesn't like having to supervise those ahos (dumbasses)_ Ichigo thought, but then shook his head slightly. _Nah, he does that all the time; something is different this time…_a pair of luscious lips locked his own and broke his mental chaos.

Toushiro's POV

He could feel his blood boiling as he watched an indisposed Rangiku force herself on the shinigami daiko. He turned away from Ichigo flailing his arms manically while his fukutaicho took advantage of the redhead's confusion. _Ugh, why do I even care?! _Hitsugaya thought angrily. He turned back to the scene at hand only to see three pairs of eyes staring at him, two blearily, one confused.

"Why do you even care about what?" Ichigo asked hesitantly, a strange look on his face. _Did I really say that out loud? Ksa!_ The captain panicked, but succeeded in pulling on his usual mask of apathy.

"Nothing that concerns you, Kurosaki," _much_ he thought, "feel free to proceed." He walked out of the room and shunpo'd out the door and onto the roof.

Ichigo's POV

"Get off!" Ichigo yelled, reminiscent of Toushiro's outburst not much earlier, as he pushed Rangiku off of him.

"Aw, but you know I'm sexy!" the strawberry blonde pouted as she went for Ichigo's mouth again. He turned his face away,

"I'm not in the mood, Matsumoto. Go kiss Renji, he'd be happy to get some action for once."

Ichigo stood up, directed her towards the tattooed fukutaicho, and followed Hitsugaya into the storm, grabbing a spare blanket on the way.

_Why does he always run away when people try to help? _Ichigo thought, puzzled and increasingly troubled.

Toushiro's POV

White spikes of hair rustled, damp in the tempest of snow, as their owner breathed the frigid air deeply. Somehow, the turmoil outside seemed calmer than the scene he had left behind, and that thought quelled his own personal storm. _After witnessing so many deaths, being shunned by general society, and being mistaken for an elementary school student time after time, a strawberry human moron is what breaks my sanity?_ the logical shinigami thought, shaking his head. He jerked to a standing position as he heard a crunch on the snow-covered sidewalk. _Ksa! _he peered over the shape of the gutter buried under moisture and saw a flustered flame-haired shinigami daiko craning his neck, eyes searching every which way. Soundlessly, the taicho leapt to a tree encroaching on the roof and took off, soaring above Karakura town from branch to branch. _At least the baka won't be able to find me; he can't sense reiatsu,_ the captain reassured himself. The turquoise eyes widened as a flame darted in front of him. A determined Kurosaki stationed himself in a defensive position so as not to let Toushiro escape, and even though he knew he could flee easily, he stayed where he was, intrigued.

Ichigo's POV

As he dashed outside, the shinigami daiko felt apprehension more than the swirling flakes surrounding him. He looked around, not seeing anything obvious, and then noticed a quick flash of white that almost blended in with the ongoing storm as Hitsugaya shunpo'd away. Ichigo followed and tried to organize his thoughts. _He's so freaking stubborn! Why do I even care anyways? _he ran his long fingers through his wet ginger mop. He paused in his pursuit as his thoughts froze over in the haunting realization of what he had just though. _He said that earlier…I wonder what he meant?_ His brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of the cryptic message. _I do have a habit of caring too much about my friends…_the thought of what Toushiro's reaction would be to that made him roll his eyes.

**You really are dense, King, **Ichigo's hollow piped up. _Oh, great, you make this situation so much less confusing, _Ichigo sighed. **Ouch, you better be nice, King, or I won't tell you what you're too stupid to realize. **_Oh? What might that be? _Ichigo scoffed. **You…**the hollow took his sweet time, drawing out every word. **Like…**white Ichigo savored the expression dawning on Strawberry's face. **Him. So really, you're nickname's quite fitting…I always knew! **The hollow burst into raucous laughter as Ichigo started to deny it. _Get out of my head you stupid brute! Why would that make sense? _Ichigo's thoughts became even more agitated at the addition of this new information, whether true or not. _Now I can't even catch up with him…_Ichigo thought wearily. **Just search for his reiatsu, baka. You know him, you'll be able to find his thread, no matter how bad you suck at it. **With that, the hollow sank back into silence in the inner recesses of Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo closed his eyes and grasped at the white threads of the Karakura citizens. _I can't find him in this madness! _he thought, defeated. _**Focus…**_the hollow's voice drifted into his searching. He squeezed his eyes tighter and felt for an icy strength radiating from the delicate strands.

"There!" his eyes shot open as he grabbed red thread that could only belong to Hitsugaya taicho. The frozen reiatsu in his hand showed the young captain leaping through trees, and Ichigo shunpo'd directly in front of him, determined and relieved.

"We need to talk." Ichigo finally spoke.


	3. Fire and Ice

The snowy-haired captain couldn't take his gaze from the concerned tawny eyes boring into him_. __How could he have possibly found me? _the ice wielder thought, perplexed and…something else. Was this nervousness that he was feeling? Toushiro willed his thoughts to submit and pushed them away for the moment.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Kurosaki?" the obstinate taicho inquired. "I'm not in the mood to play games with you."

"We need to sort this out," Ichigo said forcefully.

"There's nothing to sort out, baka," Toushiro muttered.

The substitute ignored the stubborn shinigami and continued.

"You, one who never runs away from a battle, never hesitates to kill, never thinks twice about hiding your feelings, never backs down, never…" Ichigo shook his head and restarted. "Look, why do you run away from your friends?" the substitute asked bluntly.

"I don't run away, I escape the stupidity." Hitsugaya bristled and found himself wanting to be anywhere but here, in the middle of this snowstorm, in front of Kurosaki Ichigo. "And they're not my friends, they're my subordinates," he growled, refusing to be grouped in with a bunch of drunken fools.

"Ouch," the ginger grimaced. "The only reason I'm letting that one slide is that I know that's not what you really think inside," he chuckled.

"Oh?" the captain's voice turned dangerously frigid. "And how would you know the inner workings of my mind?" his cerulean eyes narrowed.

"You know, even with your façade and your absence of expression, you're an easy read," Strawberry shrugged and watched as the young soul reaper's eyes widened.

"That's not possible," he said monotonously.

"It's all in your eyes and voice," the substitute said matter-of-factly. "Now, can we go back to my house or would you prefer to remain up a tree for the rest of the night?"

The captain turned on his heel with a glare and shunpo'd outside the house, Ichigo following behind, far less graceful in his approach.

As Hitsugaya ducked inside, Ichigo thought to himself. _Thanks, I owe you one._ The response was almost immediate. **Be careful what you say, King, I'll hold you to it, **the hollow snickered. _I'll worry about _that_ later, right now I have to figure out what to do about Toushiro,_ Ichigo thought as his hollow laughed in the back of his mind.

"Oy! Wait!" the fiery shinigami exclaimed as he realized his companion was no longer in front of him.

_Who does that baka think he is, acting like he knows me? _the ice captain fumed. Once inside, he didn't know what would be worse, dealing with the sake-soaked ahos or with an overly concerned brat. As he pondered his options, the substitute realized his solitude and skidded in clumsily behind him. Ichigo remembered the blanket he had grabbed and wrapped it around his sculpted shoulders slowly to warm up from the blizzard. As a vein started twitching in his insipid neck, Hitsugaya decided to retire to the room prepared for him and escape the possible blow to his remaining mental stability.

"I'm going to get some rest, have fun at the rest of the party," Toushiro said coldly, his back to the persistent teenager.

"But what about the food? Orihime, Rukia, and Uryu just finished cooking it…" Ichigo trailed off as he saw that the captain was not about to change his mind.

"I have no appetite currently," the white-haired shinigami said expressionlessly and mounted the stairs to his room for the night. _That's bull,_ Ichigo thought. _He's just trying to escape, as usual. Well fine then, see if I care,_ he walked into the dining room and joined the others for dinner.

The only people seated around him were the chefs, as Renji and Matsumoto were drunk in the spare bedroom. Four steaming servings of soba were ladled into the white bowls and the friends ate hungrily.

"This is really great you guys, thanks," Ichigo winked, slurping the last noodle from his chopsticks.

"Thanks, Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue blushed a slight pink. "I still think it would have been better with pocky…" she pouted while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Where's Hitsugaya taicho?" Rukia inquired, her eyebrows raised accusingly.

"He went up to bed," Ichigo muttered, frustrated.

"Well, I guess we were lucky he even came at all," Uryu pushed his glasses further up his narrow face. "He's never been one for social events."

"I hope he's okay," Orihime chewed on her lip, always worried about her friends.

"So what's next for tonight?" Ichigo changed the subject quickly, trying to avoid thinking of the petite captain, and the crease between his brows deepened slightly. The others did not miss his aversion to the topic, but decided to humor him as they had seen what had happened with the drunks earlier through the doorway. As Orihime started babbling about playing a game of twister, Ichigo's thoughts reluctantly remained on the icy teenager upstairs.

_What do I do?_


	4. Confusion

Hey y'all! I know it's been awhile, I'm sooo sorry T.T I've been really busy with college this semester, this was the first chance I had to do any writing for something other than class . I hope you guys

enjoy! =] There will be more to come as soon as I get the chance again. By the way, sorry for the spacing, I'm using a different computer now that I'm unfamiliar with haha.

* * *

As Toushiro ascended the stairs to the spare bedroom, he felt a dull ache throbbing in the back of his head. _Fantastic._

He entered the room and collapsed on the blue, microfiber covers of the queen bed. _I haven't felt this stressed since the espada invasion...what is happening to me?_ The adolescent captain closed his

troubled eyes and analyzed the happenings of the day to try and determine the source of his irritation, though he thought he already knew; sure enough, the common denominator was none other

than the moronic shinigami daiko.

He pushed his thoughts away again and sat up. _Maybe a long shower will calm me down. _He grabbed a change of clothes and looked around the doorframe to assure his aloneness. Chattering from the

dining room drifted up the stairway, and a thumping from the room beneath him. Rolling his eyes, the annoyed captain decided to use the master bathroom upstairs rather than go back down and risk

another confrontation.

As he slipped off his shihakusho and stepped into the warm spray, a look of relief smoothed his features. Bliss overcame him, at least for the moment, for as much as the taicho loved frigidity, there was

nothing like a warm shower to soothe the nerves; well, except for sake, but he was never interested in making a fool of himself in the process of calming down. Hitsugaya let the steaming water soak

his hair and grace his pallid skin, his eyes closed in contentment.

In the meantime, Ichigo had had enough of making small talk and decided to discreetly check on the captain on his way up to the bathroom. _Ha, like anything can pass as discreet to Toushiro...he'll_

_ probably catch me and bite my head off again,_ Kurosaki grumbled, but his mind didn't falter. He had to figure out what was going on between himself and the snowy-haired taicho once and for all.

As he climbed the stairs, he heard feminine moaning and animalistic grunting, accompanied by a creaking of springs. He made a mental note to burn the guest bed and tried to ignore the fact that

Rangiku had drunkenly taken his advice. He crept past Hitsugaya's room and peeked in, only to find it unoccupied. _Figures_, he thought, and continued on his way to the master bath.

_Well, wherever he is, I hope he's happy-_a soft, wooshing sound met his ears, interrupting his musings, and he realized that his bathroom was being used. _Ksa! What should I do?_ the shinigami daiko

asked himself for the second time in as many hours. He paused outside the door, his hand raised to knock, and it opened before him.

Hitsugaya Toushiro stood in front of him, hand tousling his wet locks, covered only from the waist down in a towel. His previously eased features wrinkled with annoyance upon sighting the subject of

his thoughts standing in front of him with shock written in the lines of his face. "Can't you just leave me alone?" the adolescent captain's voice shook with anger.

"Um, uh, erm..." Strawberry stammered, unsure how to form words after catching sight of the dripping wet cream skin of the shinigami standing before him. "I was just going to use my bathroom," he

tried to pass off as nonchalant as he tore his caramel eyes away from the narrowed turquoise pair boring into him.

A resigned sigh escaped from the thin-lipped taicho. "I've had just about enough of this," he proclaimed, "I'm going to stay the night here, but don't expect me at another of your stupid parties."

He moved to go to the bedroom made his for the night, but he was stopped by a pair of muscular hands gripping at his forearms. "What do you-?" he started, but was interrupted.

"Don't go!" Kurosaki Ichigo whispered desperately, and as the confused Hitsugaya tried to make sense of this reaction, his lips were suddenly captured in a gentle softness.


End file.
